What Doesn't Kill You
by Vampykitty-kun
Summary: With a new year on the horizon, missing time, and identity crisis's, the League young and old has their hands full with foreshadowed chaos looming in the near future. Multiple Pairings list within . No season 2.


I've become quite the fan of Young Justice.

I've always had a fondness for Robin the 'Boy Wonder' so I was happy to watch the series. Initially I assumed that Robin was the third Robin, Tim Drake. As far as comic went, my assumption should have been correct, especially with this Robin's computer skills. Unfortunately, with the words 'Master Dick' being uttered by Alfred I was proven wrong later on. However, in my Young Justice Fics, I prefer to remain oblivious to certain details, and use "Tim" as the Young Justice Robin. With that said, Episode 24 "Performance" does not exist in my world, nor does season 2 in its entirety, although I may include elements from it at a later date.

I'll ship various different pair ups. For this story in particular, the pairings will be as follows:

Red Arrow x Cheshire  
Superboy x Miss Martian  
Superboy x Robin (T.D.)  
Kid Flash x Artemis  
Green Arrow x Black Canary  
Nightwing (D.G.) x ?

With that said, yes folks, there is yaoi/homosexuality in this fic. Don't like it? Move on. I like to keep an open mind. If you read the comics as well you know where I'm coming from.

This story takes place directly after the end of season 1 "Happy New Year". It is my alternative to season 2. I'm basing most of this fic upon the cartoon series, although bits of various comics, and some animated Batman movies may find themselves inspiration here. Bear with me I suppose

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He slunk solemnly and silently into the apartment complex via the fire escape entrance. No amount of consoling or psychobabble out of Black Canary's mouth at the tower had been comfort to him, nor was Green Arrow's confidence in sorting out the 'situation' as his pained expression gave away his inner turmoil. In all reality, he couldn't blame the man. The past three years had been a lie. Who knew what secrets he had revealed by this point?

As promised, Miss Martian had deleted all programing that had lingered in his consciousness, but that was not a comfort. It left him empty, unsure of what to do with himself. She seemed to understand his blank expression and lack of enthusiasm as she announced his independence. Perhaps she had already experienced similar results with Superboy? He had no intention of asking. He understood all too well now how Superboy, turned Conner Kent, had felt when he was inducted into the Young Justice League. Helpless. Lost. Alone. Inferior.

He gently closed the window behind him as he shuffled across the bare floor boards of the seemingly vacant flat he dared to call 'home'. Almost robotically, he kicked off his boots, walked through an open door, and let himself fall backwards onto the mattress resting on the floor in the far corner of the darkened room. He lay in silence, gazing up at the ceiling, yet not really looking, letting his mind drift.

His life was a dilemma. Plain and simple. All he had known had been one lie after another. Where did that leave him now? Continue on as Red Arrow? He wasn't all too positive that continuing to work with the League was proper given the circumstances. Only two things were for sure. He could no longer live under the guise of Roy Harper, and that he MUST find the young man whose place he had taken, regardless of if he were dead or alive. He had to do that much, at the very least, to help resolve his wrong doings.

He sighed and covered his face with a gloved hand. There was so much that he needed to do, and yet there he lay, physically and mentally drained. He squeezed his eyes shut, forcing himself to ignore the dull ache making itself known in his temple, and rolled onto his side. In defeat, he pried the mask from his face and flung it across the room.

Even if just for a short while, he needed to escape, and as things stood, sleep seemed to be the best solution to many of life's problems…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Let me know what you think. Reviews are wonderful inspiration for the fanfic writer. Future chapters will be far longer, I just felt that this was a perfect introduction, and that changing over to a new scene would ruin it as an opener!


End file.
